rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
X-23
Laura Kinney, '''better known by her experiment name '''X-23, '''is a mutant on the infamous X-Force. History Creation & Tortured Youth 30 years after the escape of the Wolverine from the Weapon X facility, Dr. Jason Rice, son of Dr. Vincent Rice, received a vial of Logan's DNA from an unknown benefactor. He immediately began to clone the DNA into embryos to create a new batch of mutants. After 22 unsuccessful attempts, Dr. Rice's 23rd attempt prove successful. Dubbed X-23 by her makers, she demonstrated a personal sense of closure to her surrogate mother, Sarah Kinney. Named Laura, Sarah began to raise her child with love and support. However, the scientists wanted to breed Laura into a killer and began to force the child through various torture sessions and the introduction of a trigger scent that caused Laura to go berserk and murder whoever was wearing the scent. Sarah began to work in secret to free the other mutants and her daughter. Escape On January 17, 2024, Sarah and few other scientists freed 50 mutant children, including Laura. Sarah found Dr. Rice and threw the trigger scent onto him, causing Laura to brutally maul him. However, Dr. Rice had implanted a vial of the scent into Sarah's pocket and it broke as the facility was cleared and exploded. Laura approached her mother and killed her, before cutting herself and howling at the moon. Family Reunions Suck After killing her mother, Laura traveled to San Francisco and tracked down Megan and Debbie (her mother's sister). Introducing herself as Sarah's daughter, she moved in with them. Although Megan experienced vivid nightmares of her abduction, her family believed these to be utter fantasies. X-23 informed Megan that the man in her nightmares was indeed real and that she had killed him. Debbie's boyfriend turned out to be an agent for the Facility who had been instructed to manipulate X-23 into killing Megan and Debbie using the trigger scent; however, the agent fumbled the assignment and was killed by X-23. Facility agents stormed the house, led by Kimura. X-23 managed to get Megan and Debbie to safety by handcuffing Kimura to a radiator and then triggering an explosion in the house, buying some time. After X-23 and Megan parted, X-23 decided to confront the man who made her creation possible -- Wolverine. Joining the X-Men WIP X-Force WIP Present Day New York City: The Hell's Kitchen of the World WIP Powers and Abilities Powers '''Mutant Physiology: As the daughter of Wolverine, X-23 possesses most of his mutant powers. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: X-23 possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. She is capable of seeing at much greater distances — and with perfect clarity — than an ordinary human. She retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to both hear sounds that ordinary humans can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. X-23 is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even hours afterwards. She was even able to detect the victim of a killing had high cholesterol by scent alone. * Bone Claws: X-23's skeleton includes two retractable bone claws in each arm and one in each foot that she can extend and retract at will. These claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle. Unsheathing them causes her skin to tear and bleed, but the wounds are quickly dealt with by her healing factor. X-23 can unsheathe any number of these claws at once, although she must keep her wrists and/or feet straight at the moment the claws emerge. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than normal human bone, allowing X-23 to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Like Wolverine, X-23's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor is developed to such a degree, she is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. ** Foreign Chemical Immunity: X-23's natural healing also affords her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. She can be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive dose. ** Disease Immunity: Due to her highly efficient immune system, X-23 is immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. ** Longevity: Presumably, because X-23 is a clone of the mutant Wolverine, her healing factor will also provide her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. * Superhuman Stamina: X-23's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Agility: X-23's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: X-23's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. In at least one case she reacts to and slices in half with her claws a bullet fired at her face from nearly point-blank range Abilities Expert Covert Ops Training: Raised in captivity, due to her extensive training as a top-secret operative, X-23 has been trained to become a living weapon. She is highly trained in the use of long range weapons and explosives, and is an expert in assassination techniques. Expert Tracker: Due to her enhanced sense of smell, Laura is a dangerous tracker and has memorized many different scents. Master Martial Artist: She is a master in hand to hand combatant, with intensive training in numerous armed and unarmed martial arts techniques during her time in the facility. Master Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Multilingual: Laura can speak fluent English, French, and Japanese. She says she is fluent in many other languages, and has been shown speaking Russian. Gifted Intellect: She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations, being able to produce precise odds in different situations. Additionally, Laura has been stated to have a photographic memory. Category:Mutant Category:X-Men Category:Earth-1001 Inhabitant Category:Female